


Chemistry

by touchmysoul



Category: Glee
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Glee - Freeform, Kurt Hummel - Freeform, Love Triangles, Male-Female Friendship, Quinn Fabray - Freeform, Rachel Berry & Kurt Hummel Friendship, Rachel Berry & Noah Puckerman Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Soulmates, Teen Romance, True Love, finn hudson - Freeform, rachel berry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchmysoul/pseuds/touchmysoul
Summary: Finn has a dilemma. He is dating the hottest girl in school, is the quarterback of the football team, and has a solid reputation to uphold. So why can't he stop thinking about the girl from Glee Club?





	1. Chapter 1

Narrowing her eyes, she clicked her fingers in front of the boy's face. He blinked and began rapidly free falling out of orbit, back into reality.

"Are you even listening to me, Finn?"

The boy closed his eyes and opened them slowly. She was still there, her eyes flashing with annoyance, eyebrows knitted together in a frown. He nodded and made the mistake of leaning heavily against his locker, which only amplified his tedium, his body sagging, his eyes starting to glaze over. _Is she still speaking? I wonder how long is left before the lunch bell. I hope it's mac 'n' cheese again._

All his senses had become dulled, as if he was underwater and time had slowed down. He was so bored, and Quinn's endless dialogues about this celebrity wedding or that pair of earrings she wanted soooo badly never failed to put him to sleep.

"Finn!" she snapped. "You're drooling!"

He pushed off the locker abruptly and wiped his chin on his sleeve, faintly embarrassed.

"You were talking about the.. thing.. and uh.." he was stabbing in the dark now. "Earrings?"

Quinn scowled. Behind him she could see some members of her cheerleading team piling out of Coach Sylvester's office and she masked all traces of irritability to plant a kiss on his cheek. A wide grin spread across his face and he made as if to kiss her on the mouth but she danced away, linking arms with one of the girls and leaving him standing there, slightly confused, but mostly just relieved that she wasn't boring him anymore.

He heard the metallic screech of a door and spun round to see his best friend half-buried in his locker, stifling laughter.

"Dude," he said, slamming the door and crossing his arms. "You have to at least pretend to be listening, that's the first rule."

Finn smiled. "And what's the second?"

"If she doesn't stop, just do this." He made kissing noises and clapped his hand on the boy's shoulder, grinning. "Trust me. Shuts them up every time."

The two friends began to make their way down the hall against the sea of students hurrying into their classrooms for the second period. Halfway through, Puckerman stuck out his leg and tripped a freshman clutching a stack of books to his chest; he slammed face first into the floor with an audible thud and did not get up.

Puck swaggered in his limelight as the other students parted like the red sea in front of them, doing their best to blend into the walls. Finn let out an approving laugh but he looked over his shoulder with a pang of guilt; the student still lay on the floor, loose pages scattered around him like clues in a crime scene. He could not afford to pay him any more attention, however, and the cruelty was soon forgotten as they pushed open the heavy front doors and stepped out into the sunlight.

"I don't know about you," Puck said, reaching into the pocket of his jacket and taking out a cigarette and lighter. "But I can't be bothered with Chemistry. Wanna bail and go watch the Cheerios practice?"

Finn shrugged.

"Sounds fun and all, but aren't we supposed to have that pop quiz today?"

Puck took a long drag of his cigarette and stared disparagingly at his friend.

"Dude, are you kidding me right now? You wanna go take some dumb test that doesn't even matter so you can look smart for like what – five minutes – and feel good about yourself? Or do you wanna sit on the bleachers with your best friend Puck and watch the hottest chicks in school shake their cute little butts off in their tiny skirts and give us a year's worth of dirty fantasies?"

Finn shook his head and smiled.

"Well," he said. "When you put it like that..."

Puck grinned. "That's my boy. Let the girls give you an important lesson in Chemistry no quiz will ever prepare you for."

  


In the bathroom, a girl was dabbing at her face with tissue and biting her lip, smothering her anger. Every day – sometimes twice – the hooligans at the school would throw slushies in her direction and completely ruin her whole look; she wondered why she ever bothered doing her hair or putting on her mascara but she would be damned if she let them see her resolve weakening.

_No. They are just jealous that she is better than them. They will be stuck in Lima forever, unemployed and living with rats, probably, and she will be famous, her face adorning every magazine, her name up in lights. In an apartment free from rats._

"Every star went through troubled times," she muttered to herself, brushing clumps of blue ice out of her hair with her fingers. "Even Barbra."

After cleaning herself up she headed into the now deserted corridor. She had a free period and she knew exactly how she was going to spend it; rehearsing her rendition of I Am What I Am for the three hundred and fifty fifth time. It was a beautiful day and with everybody sweltering away in their classrooms – and thus no distractions, of the iced variety or otherwise – she decided to venture outside and find a shady spot at the edge of the playing field. She had set up here a handful of times when the weather was glorious and she liked the way her voice resonated out here in the open.

She was only half way through when she heard the long, keening wail of a speaker being switched on and flinched. Lifting her gaze, she could just make out the stern silhouette of the cheerleading coach, one hand on her hip and the other brandishing an amplifier.

"If I wanted to hear horrible, anguished screams of torture, I'd film myself being forced to watch anything with Tom Cruise in it! Now get the hell off of my playing field!" She screeched, the ringing of the speakers causing the girl to cringe.

Gathering up her sheet music and backpack, she hurried around the perimeter of the field, chin tucked to her chest and cheeks flaming as she tried her best to ignore the sniggers and whispering of the entire cheerleading squad. She rounded the corner and approached the auditorium, a relic of a building, one that smelled of the past and echoed with dreams. Whenever she walked down the aisle she liked to close her eyes and imagine what these walls have heard in their lifetime.

Secretly, and rather child-like, she wondered who they would think was best, and she wanted it to be her. Stepping into the auditorium was like a warm embrace, and one she could never get enough of.


	2. Chapter 2

Puck was too busy ogling the team of girls somersaulting and twirling on the fields in front of them to spot Rachel Berry crossing the pitch, shrinking in on herself after Coach Sylvester's usual snide remarks. Finn wondered if she was okay and made as if to follow her, but Puck grabbed his wrist and gave him a puzzled look.

"What are you doing? If you're going back to do that stupid test I will kick your ass."

Finn sat back down and drummed his fingers on the seat in front of him.

"I don't know man." He said. "I'm not really feeling it today."

Puck wasn't really listening. _Is this how Quinn felt whenever he zoned out?_

He turned to face him, and noticed that he was staring intently at his girlfriend. For some reason it annoyed him a little to see his best friend staring at her like that, even though she was the hottest girl in school and every man with a pulse looked at her the same way. He cleared his throat.

"Fine. I'm not going with you. They're only just warming up out there. You're gonna miss all the best parts. They're not even sweaty yet!" Puck said earnestly, practically sitting on the edge of his seat.

Finn laughed and began to pick up his bag.

"You're such a perv. You're never gonna convince any of those girls to date you if you spend all day creeping them out."

Puck was lost in thought again as a particularly busty member of the Cheerios stumbled out of their pyramid and was forced to rearrange her bra.

"And so my point is made," he chuckled, and when he was sure that Puck wasn't watching, he walked hastily away from the school and down towards the auditorium where he knew Rachel had vanished. 

  


He got halfway there when he stopped and pondered what exactly he was doing. He barely knew Rachel aside from a couple of lessons in the Glee Club, and his first impression of her had been one of a selfish, spoiled child. But there was something else about her that seemed to appeal to him on a deeper level: whenever she had a new idea her whole face lit up like a birthday cake; when she sang her eyes would shine with tears and the hair on his arms would stand up; and when she wore that sweater with the cats on she looked kinda cute.

The moment he opened the doors he heard her; her voice was shaking slightly, which was much unlike her, as if her confidence had taken a knock. He carefully shut the door and made his way down the steps. There was no way she was this upset about the barbed words of the coach. Sylvester was always a bitch, it tended to float over everyone's heads, especially the members of the Glee Club, whom she took a particular disliking to. 

_Well,_ Finn thought wryly. _Dislike was a mild way of putting it._

He stood in the wings to let her finish, but part way through she stopped, lip trembling, gazing down at her feet. She looked so defeated. A look of concern spread across his face as he walked towards her and she startled, spinning round at the sound of his footsteps echoing in the silence. She hastily brushed at her eyes and cleared her throat, lifting her chin defiantly and gathering her papers.

"Oh," she said. "It's you. How long have you been lurking?"

Finn leant against the piano, meeting her gaze.

"Not long. Is everything okay? You sounded really good."

Rachel scoffed.

"My pitch was all wrong. I don't know, an off day. But, you know. Even stars have them sometimes."

Finn chuckled softly.

"It's okay to feel, Rachel. What's on your mind?"

Rachel shook her head, glancing down at her feet again. She felt nervous whenever she was near Finn and when he looked at her, she felt her throat begin to swell and her hands start to sweat. To her surprise, she felt his hand reach forward to touch her cheek, gently lifting her chin. She trembled at his touch, her knees feeling weak. A small sigh escaped her lips and she felt like a tiny little boat, lost and drifting in the vast expanse of his gaze. They just stood for a moment, for what felt like an eternity, and then he kissed her.

Rachel melted against his lips. A feeling of intense emotion coursed through her body. She was frozen by shock as he leant into the kiss, his tongue gently finding hers, his mouth warm and surprisingly sweet. His hands cradled her head and shakily, unsure, she lifted her own and curled her fingers through his hair. Abruptly he broke away, eyes wide and mouth agog, reality suddenly hitting him.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, her face clouded with confusion.

"Nothing. I.. I need to go. It was cool talking to you, Rachel."

And with that he turned tail and left, leaving her alone on the stage, empty and hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel was rifling through her locker when the door abruptly slammed, barely missing her fingers.

Quinn was standing beside her, eyes flashing, steam practically erupting from her ears. Rachel gulped and found herself unable to break their gaze; she felt like a helpless rabbit caught in headlights.

"I know what you're doing." She snapped. She really was fiery. _If looks could kill, Rachel thought, I'd be on a cold slab already._

"I don't know what you mean." She replied sincerely, but a faint idea was slowly creeping into her thoughts and she felt her ears begin to burn.

"Don't play dumb. I've seen the way he looks at you. It's nauseating. You're like a little child fawning over him. He is not interested."

Rachel bit back her retort, resisting the urge to mention their kiss. She could no longer hear Quinn; all she could focus on was him. His mouth slightly creased at the corner with a half smirk; the feel of his hair in her hands; his eyes staring deep into her soul with what she hoped was tinged with longing. If Quinn had noticed it too, she thought, did that make it real?

"You better be listening to me, dwarf!" Quinn hissed, slapping her hand sharply against the lockers and jolting her out of her reverie. "Stay. Away. Finn is mine. He will never be yours, so get that through your pathetic little head. If I catch you sniffing around him again I will make your life hell."

On cue she sidestepped, and before Rachel could figure out what was happening, Santana had appeared behind her and threw a slushie in her face.

  


The gym locker room always reeked of sweat, aerosol spray and feet, and it was giving him a headache. That and his guilty conscience. He rubbed his eyes with his knuckles and sighed.

"Dude," his friend said, slinging a fresh towel around his neck. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Finn paused, staring at the weights rack in front of him. "About what exactly?"

Puck sat down on the bench beside him and let out a sigh.

"Something is obviously bothering you," he replied thoughtfully. "So it's either meatloaf day or chicks. And I know for a fact meatloaf day isn't until Thursday. So, it's a girl problem."

Finn laughed.

"Well I can't argue with logic. And... yeah. It is a girl problem. I'm sort of... stuck."

Puck narrowed his eyes.

"You're dating Quinn Fabray. _The_ Quinn Fabray. The hottest girl in this sorry place. Whatever moodswing she's in it's worth it to get a little action."

"Well, it's not like that. I mean... not just the action part. I think I...sorta... like somebody else."

Puck's eyes widened and he rested a hand on his friend's shoulder, pulling him in closer.

"Are you for real? Who? Who could possibly be better than her?"

Finn sighed, looking away. He knew he could trust Puck not to rat him out.

"Rachel Berry."

Puck scoffed.

"That stuck up loser in the Glee club we always slushie? Are you insane?"

"She's actually really cool. And if you look past the grandma sweaters and the stuck-upness..." he paused thoughtfully. "Is that a word? Anyway...she's pretty cute."

Puck shook his head.

"Well, Finn, if you want to dump the hottest girl in school for some loser that's your funeral. Gives the cooler guys a turn."

"Oh no, Quinn would never let me break up with her. Besides, I don't know if I want to. Yet. I guess I'll just see what the future has in store for me."

  


After a particularly jovial lesson at the Glee club the group began to spill out into the corridor. Mr Schuester was tidying up and Rachel hung back awkwardly.

"Mr Schue?" she asked. "Can I have the room a little longer? I just want to be alone for a little while to experiment with a new take on I'm The Greatest Star. I could do with a little pick me up today."

Mr. Schuester smiled. "Sure, Rachel. I'll be in my office, I have a ton of papers to mark anyway. Let me know when you're done so I can lock up."

As he left, Rachel sank against the piano, eyes brimming with tears. She barely had a moment to compose herself when there was the noise of someone clearing their throat and she looked up. Leaning against the door frame was Kurt, eyebrow raised, hand on his hip.

"This isn't the Rachel Berry I know." he said, approaching.

Rachel hurriedly swiped at her eyes with the sleeve of her jumper and shook her head defiantly.

"I'm fine," she replied. "I'm just a little...emotional. Sometimes I just get too into my performances."

Kurt scoffed.

"Oh honey, you were good but not that good. Actually, you were pretty terrible by your standards. What's gotten into you?"

Together they walked over to the rows of seats and sat down.

"Do you ever just feel...like you're worthless?" she whispered.

Kurt stared into the distance, his face troubled. "All the time." He answered finally.

"Usually I just brush it off and figure that the reason people don't like me so much is because they're afraid of my talent." She said, oblivious to Kurt rolling his eyes. "But today, I don't know. Sometimes it just gets to me."

Kurt sighed.

"It's never going to be easy. Being in the Glee Club, we may as well have 'loser' written on our heads in neon lights. And for people like us," he affectionately knocked their knees together, making her smile. "It's even worse. You're the irritating but devastatingly talented kid and I'm the openly gay but devastatingly fabulous kid. Together we make quite the team."

Rachel wrapped her arms around him and he startled, but slowly he began to smile and hug her back. _Hey Dad._ He thought to himself with a chuckle. _I'm making friends._


	4. Chapter 4

There she was, walking home. He didn't really know what Finn saw in her as she hurried down the road, her books clutched to her chest with a faraway expression on her face. He quickly caught up to her and flashed a smile.

"Can't we just save the teasing for school?" she sighed. "I'm not really in the mood for another slushie."

He stood in front of her and carefully took her bundle of books. "I'm not here to mess with you, Berry. I'm your chaperone."

Rachel glared and tried to step around him. He blocked her, grinning.

"I don't know what you're trying to do, Puckerman. I don't have the time for whatever game this is. And besides I thought you couldn't be seen dead talking to someone like me."

He let her pass, cradling the books in his elbow.

"True. But you're worth the risk."

Rachel paused. She was highly suspicious of this behaviour, but the part of her that just wanted to feel special was beginning to cloud her judgment. They were almost at her house and he was making her nervous. Puck studied her carefully. _Maybe Finn was right. She was kinda hot._

"So, what is this?" she asked. "I mean, you're always so mean to me. Why suddenly change?"

"I'm gonna be honest with you, Rachel. My buddy Finn was just talking about how you're such a cool person and I wanted to see it for myself."

Rachel's heart pounded in her chest. _Finn was talking about me? He thinks I'm cool?_

"So anyway," he continued. "He's in a very loving, committed, long term relationship with Ms Fabray. But Stud Puckerman is on the market."

Rachel frowned, forehead wrinkling.

"So what are you saying?"

Before she had a chance to register what was happening, Puck had dropped the books on her doorstep and was backing her up against the door. Slowly, confidently, he leaned in and stroked her cheek. As Rachel stood there, surprise rooting her to the ground, he leaned forwards and kissed her. It was much more passionate that it had been with Finn, no doubt honed from years of experience as the school Lothario. Despite her misgivings she found herself kissing him back, and after a moment he pulled away, grinning.

"See you tomorrow, Berry." He said as he walked away. Rachel slid against the door, sitting down beside her books, rendered speechless.

  


"So he just kissed you?"

His eyes were wide as Rachel nodded. They were sat out in the sunshine eating their lunch, perched on a low wall. Rachel tried to hide her laughter as Kurt pulled out cheese and crackers, complete with his own mini jar of relish, and set them out on a napkin.

"Out of nowhere?" he reiterated, spreading brie onto a rice cracker.

"Yes, Kurt. I don't know."

Now that she had an ally, Rachel wasted no time in filling her friend in. She had neglected to tell him about the kiss she shared with Finn, however, a twinge of guilt still pinching at her when she thought of his girlfriend. But she so hoped it would happen again. But now... Puck?

She couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. Or about him. What had it meant?

"So, was he good? Because he's locked lips more times than I've had spa treatments."

Rachel sighed.

"Yes, he was really good. I still don't know why he kissed me. Maybe it was a dare."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Well," he said. "Who cares? At least you got some action. Meanwhile I sit in front of my mirror at night singing _All By Myself_ and thinking about Mr. Schue."

She burst into laughter and he joined her, when a shadow fell over them. Puck was standing there, sunglasses on, cigarette clenched between his front teeth, and Rachel let out a silent gasp. He was really cool. He crouched down until their faces were inches apart.

"Hey, Berry. What are you doing with David Burtka over there?" he asked, and Kurt scowled.

"We're playing Clue." He said wryly, gesticulating to their meals.

"Anyway," Puck continued, ignoring him and curling an arm around her shoulder. "Why don't you hang out with someone who's not a loser and watch us practice next period?"

Rachel smiled and stared defiantly back at him, shrugging off his arm.

"That sounds great, Puck, but only if Kurt is coming too. And you don't call him names again."

Kurt cleared his throat and glanced pointedly at her.

"Oh, and if you don't toss him in the trash."

"Fine, baby. Just be there." He said, and he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. As he walked away, Kurt looked horrified, and she playfully swatted at him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh my god." He exclaimed as they walked towards the bleachers. "I can't believe you two are a... a _thing_."

"We are not a thing!" Rachel replied. "At least... I don't think we're a thing."

"Rachel, he just kissed you. In public. You. Yes, you're a thing."

They sat down at the very edge of the stands and Kurt whipped out his phone.

"You better not be telling anyone!" she said sternly.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh please, Berry. Not everything is about you."

On the field, Coach Tanaka was growling through the amplifier at a gaggle of boys who were stood around slacking off. As they were ordered to do more laps, Puck broke away from the group and headed towards them. Finn stood a short distance away, unfastening his helmet, watching them carefully.

"Hey, you made it." He grinned, forcing his way between them. "Move it, Barbie."

"Puck, I told you to be nice." Rachel sighed.

Kurt scoffed and went back to looking at his phone.

Rachel was talking to him but Puck wasn't listening. Instead he was watching Finn, who had slowly walked to the edge of the pitch and was giving him a puzzled look. Their gaze met and then he twisted round and kissed her tenderly, his hands cupping her head. She started to relax and kissed him back, feeling breathy and lightheaded, fingers tugging at his shirt. Kurt let out a noise of disgust and looked away, but something else caught his attention. Finn Hudson was standing at the edge of the field with a face like thunder, and with a thud he threw his helmet to the ground. A moment later there were the sounds of wolf whistles and catcalls, and Puck broke away grinning as his teammates barked and hollered.

"Animals." Kurt muttered with disgust, and he turned to face her. Rachel was smiling to herself, lost in a trance, and he shook her arm to get her attention.

There were raised voices and they both looked up. Finn and Puck were arguing loudly about something they couldn't quite hear; Puck squared up and Finn shoved him angrily away. The beginnings of a scuffle were starting to break out when Tanaka blew his whistle and grabbed at Finn's shirt, screaming at them to do laps.

"Do you want to tell me what that was about?" Kurt said, gesturing to the pitch.

"What?"

"Don't act coy, Rachel. You know exactly what. Why on God's green earth was Finn Hudson –quarterback and school heartthrob – looking at you the way he looks at his plate on Taco Tuesdays? And why did he look ready to beat the crap out of his best friend after he kissed you? Rachel, what is going on here?"

Rachel bit her lip and looked at her knees.

"The other day, Finn kissed me." She said quietly.

She looked up at Kurt. He had his judgmental face on.

"And why didn't you care to tell me this? Honestly, I am hurt."

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Well, he's with Quinn. I didn't want her to find out. Besides, she already thinks something is going on. She cornered me the other day and told me to stay away from him."

"Jeez, Rachel, what are you doing?" Kurt said incredulously. "You're kissing someone else's boyfriend _and_ his best friend? What happened to you? One minute, you're dressing like someone's grandma and singing sad songs to yourself in the girls' bathroom. The next you're making out with two football players in the space of a week!" He raised his eyebrow.

"Tell me your secret."

  


"What the hell, man?" Finn yelled, slamming his duffel bag down on the bench. His hands were shaking.

Puck sauntered in behind him, a smirk on his face. "What's the problem? What's wrong with two singletons having a little fun?"

Finn turned to face his friend, fists clenched.

"You don't even like her. You're just doing this to piss me off."

"You don't know what I like, Finn," Puck said, leaning closer, his face dark. "And this confirms my suspicions. You like Berry. More than like. You _want her_. And you're cheating on Quinn."

Finn kicked the bench and immediately regretted it; it hurt like hell.

"I'm not cheating," he said, hopping on one foot. "It was just a kiss. That's not the point. You're gonna hurt Rachel just to mess with my head. That's not cool, man."

"Oh relax," Puck said, handing him a bottle of water. "We're just having a little fun. She's pretty cute, I can dig that. And if it makes you appreciate what you already have then it's worth it."

Finn took a swig from the bottle and looked downcast.

"Just... don't hurt her. Girls like Rachel are fragile. If you aren't serious, break it off."

Puck smiled. "What was it you said? _I guess I'll just see what the future has in store for me_."


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn was waiting for her at her locker again. Rachel approached her cautiously, scanning the hallway.

"Chill out, Rachel, none of my girls are going to jump you." She clicked her tongue. "I hear you're dating Puckerman now."

Rachel's eyes widened. "I wouldn't exactly call it dating. We only kissed a couple of times and he's been walking me home."

Quinn raised her eyebrow. "For Puckerman, that's practically a proposal. Whatever, I don't care, as long as you're not flirting with my man. In fact," she smirked, and Rachel had a sense of dread. "Why don't we go on a double date some time? You know, bury the hatchet. And it would be nice for us to see our _friends_ – " Her lip curled into a sneer as she said it. "So in love."

And before Rachel could object she flounced away, a new spring in her step, leaving Rachel bewildered.

  


The tension in the Glee Club was thick today. Puck was sitting at the front with Rachel, idly playing with her hair, while Finn watched jealously at the back of the room. Mr Schuester noticed him scowling again and put down his pen.

"What exactly is wrong with you guys?" he asked. "You all seem so distracted. We're meant to be a team here. We have Regionals in six weeks!"

Santana tilted her head.

"The hobbit has a new boyfriend. That makes Finn angry for some reason. And nobody knows why because he's soooo loved up with Quinn. I'm sensing a love triangle here. Or maybe a love rectangle..."

Finn shuffled uncomfortably in his seat and Quinn glared at him, then glared at Rachel, wrinkling her nose.

"Thanks for that, Santana." Mr Schuester said dryly. "Now can we please get back to the lesson at hand?"

  


As the group filed out of the room, Quinn cornered her boyfriend and folded her arms.

"Is it true, what Santana said back there?" she snapped. "Are you _jealous?_ "

"No, I'm not jealous baby, all I want is you." Finn reassured her, hugging her close.

Quinn's frown slowly slipped from her face and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Good. Because I asked Berry and Puckerman out on a date with us this Saturday."

Finn visibly baulked and pulled out of her embrace.

"Tomorrow? W-what? Why?" he asked, trying to mask his panic.

"Because they're our friends." She replied, and Finn frowned. _In what universe were she and Rachel friends?_

"Quinn, why are you really doing this?"

She had a contemptuous look on her face. Finn always felt nervous when she had it. _Like she was going to start breathing fire like a dragon. Or swallow him whole like...also like a dragon._ He shuddered.

"Because I don't trust her. You might not be interested but I know for a fact she is crazy about you."

Finn switched off and his thoughts turned to Rachel. That spark of happiness in her eyes whenever they sang a duet together and got lost in the lyrics; how she was the only one who didn't laugh at him when his voice cracked on the really high notes; the way that even her laugh sounded like music. Much to his dismay, he realised he was pretty crazy about her too.

"And I don't really trust Puck either, or his judgment. Why he wants to be with her is beyond me. I've got my eye on them. Are you listening to me?"

Finn blinked and nodded. _Remember the rules. If she keeps talking just kiss her._

"I mean what is he even doing, is this a game? Or a bet? Is this a dare to see how long he can string her along? Or maybe he had an accident recently and bumped his head. Suddenly, all he sees in his dreams are ugly blouses and big noses and – _Finn!_ "

He had swooped in for a kiss and she shoved him away, incredulous. Quinn stormed out of the room and he rubbed his temples.

_Note to self: Puck's rules don't work on Quinn. She's too feisty._

  


This time, it was Kurt walking home with Rachel, and she was staying over. His arm was linked through hers and the other rested on his satchel.

"My baby has a puncture," he said mournfully. "I hate walking. Unless it involves breaking out into a spontaneous rendition of _The Sound Of Music_. Or getting a coffee at Lima Bean."

"It's good for you!" Rachel said cheerfully. "Besides, it gives us longer to talk. About boys, specifically." She frowned. "I don't know what to do."

"Well, what's the worst that could happen? You get a free meal at Breadstix, you get to stare into Finn's eyes all evening...discreetly of course. And there will be all this sexual tension." He took a deep breath in and she laughed.

"The worst? Quinn could find out about the kiss. Or Finn and Puck could start fighting again. Or Puck will spend all night gazing into Quinn's eyes and realise how inferior I am, and he'll ditch me and I'll be totally humiliated. As always."

They had reached his front door and Kurt pushed his way inside.

"You need to relax. Let's watch _Jerry Springer_. Your problems will simply pale in comparison."

By the evening they had both donned a clay mask that was an eerie shade of green, and Rachel was lying on his bed feeling troubled. Kurt came down the stairs with a tray of hot chocolate and made a derisive noise.

"Are you determined to be miserable all the time? You're at my house now. Leave your crap at the door and let the PoreBuster unclog all your grime and worries."

"I just really don't want to go tomorrow. But I have to. I'm going to have to completely ignore him or Quinn will know that something is up. The trouble is I don't think I _can_ just ignore him."

Kurt sighed dreamily. "Oh, sweet Finn. Who needs brains when you have such a radiant smile. You're right. I don't see how ignoring him will be humanly possible. But hey, Rachel! He likes you too right? That has to feel pretty good?"

She smiled and took a sip from her mug.

"It feels amazing. I just wish we could be together." She sighed. "But Puck is such a sweet guy."

Kurt snorted into his cocoa.


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel sank back into the vanity chair and closed her eyes.

"How did you get to be so good at this?" she asked as he polished her freshly applied makeup.

"Well," Kurt said, adding the last touches of rouge to her cheeks. "Despite his gruff demeanour, Dad let me give him makeovers when I was nine. Now, go admire your beauty à la Hummel."

He spun the stool around and Rachel leaned in close. She could barely believe she was looking at the same girl. Her eyelashes were curled; she had a shine to her cheeks and a warm glow. Her lips were a deep letterbox red. She gently touched them with her finger.

"Now the outfit. Show me."

Rachel got up and wandered over to her bag.

"It's nothing special; we're only going to Breadstix after all. I've had this for years."

She pulled out a black dress. She always felt pretty when she wore it; it hugged her figure, but was stretchy enough to allow the wearer to enjoy a decent meal. She got dressed behind his privacy divider and came out for inspection.

"Very nice, very chic. And just the right amount of boob without looking needy. How are we doing for time?" He glanced at the clock. "Three hours. Good. We have time to catch up on _Desperate Housewives_."

  


Half way through the first episode there was a loud knock at the door.  
"Dad's not due home until tonight. And Puck isn't coming until five. I don't know who that could be." He pondered, and as he rushed up the steps she sat cross legged on the bed, flicking through a copy of _Vogue_ on his bedside table. She could hear chatter and then the sound of footsteps begin to descend into the room.

"Well, look who's decided to drop by! I'll make myself scarce!" Kurt said, his voice shrill with excitement, and he disappeared up the steps of the basement. Rachel glanced up at their guest and her jaw dropped. Standing at the bottom of the stairs was Finn Hudson.

  


He was drinking her in, as if she were a rare creature he had never seen before. Stretched out on a bed, wearing a cute dress. Her hair wavy and her lips a tantalising red.

"Hey." Rachel broke the silence and smiled at him.

Finn just stood there like an idiot. He couldn't stop staring at her.

"Hi." He answered eventually, swallowing. His mouth suddenly felt dry. 

Rachel beamed. Never had she felt this attractive, nor had a boy act so nervous around her. She patted the bed beside her and Finn followed suit, perching anxiously on the edge. He wanted to touch her so badly but he knew it probably wasn't a good idea.

"You look...wow." He said, and his cheeks burned with embarrassment. _That's all you have to say, huh?_

"Thank you," she laughed. "But why are you here? Dinner isn't until six."

Gently, she placed her hand on top of his. He shot up like a rocket, heat spreading through his body. He couldn't look at her.

"Well, that's the thing," he said, pacing, staring pointedly at everything else in the room. "I don't think this is a good idea. I don't think you should come."

  


Rachel felt a twinge of hurt, but it was quickly replaced with anger.

"And why is that? Why should I make an effort only to stay at home watching _FOX_ and eating mini quiches?"

 _What am I saying?_ She thought. _I love Kurt's mini quiches_.

"Because I don't know what's going on with you and Puck, and it's not really my place to say because I know I'm with Quinn – "

Rachel stuck out her chin indignantly. "You're right. It isn't your place. We shared a kiss. That's all it was."

Finn stopped pacing and finally looked at her.

"That's _all_ it was?" he said quietly.

Rachel sighed and looked away.

"You're with Quinn," she said. "And I'm alone. That kiss was special. You are special." She met his gaze and his shoulders softened at her words. "But we have to be adults. And I'm with Puck now."

Finn bit his tongue and shook his head angrily.

"But why exactly? He's done nothing but put you down since day one. Of every guy in school, why him?"

Rachel smiled sadly. "Not _every_ guy in school would look twice at me. I like the way he makes me feel. He's the only one that's ever been into me."

"That's a lie, Rachel. He isn't really into you."

She glared angrily at him and made as if to get off the bed, but Finn stepped closer and crouched in front of her.

"You're beautiful, Rachel. You can do so much better than him."

And with that he kissed her.

  


It was so much better the second time. More confident and certain. Before either of them really knew what they were doing she was lying back on the bed and he was leaning over her. Her fingers became lost in his hair again, eyes shut in bliss. They kissed hungrily, like they were saving each other, and his hands cupped her lower back and cradled her head. It wasn't until Kurt appeared at the top of the stairs clearing his throat loudly, _very loudly_ , that Finn lurched away, startled.

"We were, er, just talking." He said.

Kurt studied the smears of lipstick all over Finn's face and neck with a deadpan expression.

"Yes. Well, far be it from me to ruin your little _chat_ , but if you want to avoid running into Puckerman you need to leave now."

"Er, right. I guess I'll see you later, Rachel. Bye, Kurt." He said sheepishly. And with that he hurried up the steps.

Kurt wheeled around to face her, a scandalised look on his face.

"Rachel Berry!" he exclaimed, and she covered her face with her hands. "Do you want to explain yourself? And for goodness sake, you look like _The Joker_. Let me fix it. And if you plan to do any more kissing tonight, try not to smudge this very expensive lipstick! It's been discontinued!"


	8. Chapter 8

The doorbell went off and Kurt clapped his hands.

"Showtime, Rachel! Don't you dare forget to fill me in tomorrow. I'm dying to hear about it – it's going to be a real-life episode of _Sex And The City_."

Rachel sighed. "You're not filling me with confidence."

Kurt mimed zipping his lips and opened the door.

Puck was leaning against the wall, grinning.

"What's up, Hummel? Is Rachel ready yet?"

From behind the door she stood in front of him, smiling tentatively. As she had hoped, Puck had a similar reaction; he stood agog, an incredulous smile on his face, and he pulled her in close.

"Smokin', Berry," he whispered. "Come on. I borrowed my mom's car. If we get there early we can make out in the backseats."

He took her hand and led her to the car. Rachel felt uneasy at his words and secretly hoped that they would already be there. The twenty minute ride was excruciating; Puck had his hand on her knee the entire time and she kept subtly trying to brush it off. All she could think about was Finn and a tide of guilt swirled in her belly.

They pulled into the parking lot and much to her relief, Finn's battered old _Ford_ was present. Puck ran his hand over his Mohawk and then he sighed.

"We both know why we're really doing this, don't we? To get under their skin."

Rachel's eyes widened and she slowly nodded her head.

"You've been really sweet to me lately, Puck. And some part of me did want this to work. But I... have feelings for somebody else. And I know deep down I'm not really your type."

He studied her for a moment and reached out to hold her hand.

"You're a good girl, Rachel. I would only break your heart. And I know you want _him_ ," he tilted his head towards the restaurant and she fidgeted anxiously. _Was it that obvious?_

"Anyway, I know for a fact he's not right for Quinn. And the sooner he realises that the better. C'mon, I have an idea." He grinned. "It'll be fun. And if it's the bill you're worried about, I have it on good authority that Finn's paying."

 _I wonder if Finn knows that_ , she mused.

With that they climbed out of the car and, hand in hand, walked towards the entrance.

  


Approaching their booth was awkward. Finn barely noticed her, and she only afforded him a brief glance. To her surprise Quinn stood and embraced her, but she held on tightly and a little too long, as if she were trying to convey a message. _Or a warning_ , Rachel thought grimly. She climbed onto the seat and found herself opposite Finn, which was a total disaster. _How am I supposed to ignore him now?_

Quinn and Puck were chatting away, and once the group had ordered their food he turned to Rachel and squeezed her hand under the table.

Quinn nudged her boyfriend in the ribs and he startled out of his daydream. "Finn, aren't you going to say something?"

Finn sighed, and then a smile spread across his face.

"Sorry, it's good to see you both. I was just thinking about stuff."

Puck raised an eyebrow. "Don't strain yourself, buddy. Hey," he said mischievously. "Doesn't Rachel look super hot tonight?"

Quinn studied her from across the table and narrowed her eyes.

"You're right, Puck. You've gone to a lot of effort tonight for Breadstix. In fact," she glanced around them. "I think you're overdressed."

Rachel's cheeks burned and she hoped it was masked by the blush Kurt had slapped on.

"Hey, play nice, Quinn," Puck said, and his arm wrapped around his date's shoulders again. "You're just jealous that you have competition for hottest girl in Lima."

Rachel beamed at his praise and Quinn scowled. She glanced over at Finn, who was gazing intently at Rachel, and she clicked her tongue. Rachel also noticed, and she smiled at him, finding her voice at last.

"So Finn, have you got any further with your dance routine? I can't wait for Monday's lesson."

Quinn could hold back no longer.

"Who cares about Glee," she said, and Finn and Rachel glowered at her.

"I want to know how things are with Puck. Are you hopelessly in love?" she scoffed, and turned to face Finn, examining his face carefully.

Puck laughed.

"Actually, we've decided to make things official. Haven't we, baby?" he said, turning to her and placing a hand on her knee. Her eyes widened and he subtly nodded. Suddenly the penny dropped and she grinned.

"Oh yes, we are going steady. Ours is a love for the ages. You had both better watch out for Prom this year because you're looking at your newest rivals for the next King and Queen! Isn't that right, Noah?"

Puck leaned over and gave her a long, slow kiss on the lips. When they came up for air Quinn looked disgusted, and Finn's face was sour.

"Well, we are _happy_ for you, aren't we Finn?" she said through gritted teeth.

Finn was quiet, and when his eyes met Rachel's they were full of sadness. She felt a sudden pang of guilt and wanted desperately to reach over the table and take his hand, but he shook it off and mumbled his agreement.

  


After the entrées arrived the atmosphere changed. Quinn seemed placated by their performance and much to Rachel's relief, the spotlight was finally off of her. As Puckerman cracked another joke she made her excuses and slipped from her seat, hurrying outside to check her phone. It had blown up with a dozen messages from Kurt and she smiled.

"Hey. What's up with you?"

She looked up, cradling her phone to her chest, to see Finn standing next to her. He still looked downcast and she felt ashamed.

"Finn," she started, and he shook his head.

"Don't. I know what you were doing. Puck's idea, I guess. I just don't know why. I thought you were better than this, Rachel."

"It's hard for me too," she said, exasperated. "Seeing you in there, watching her stroke your arm and making doe eyes at you."

"Last time I checked, she _was_ my girlfriend." He said flatly.

Rachel glared at him. "And last _I_ checked, just a few hours ago we were making out. And _you_ kissed _me_."

  


They both stood there, an awkward silence stretching between them, when Finn touched her arm.

"What am I doing, Rachel? I don't know anymore. I can't sleep; I can't get you out of my head. I am dating the most popular girl in school but she doesn't make me feel the way you do."

Rachel softened and reached out to place a hand on his.

"You really think that much of me?" she whispered. "But why? I mean, why _me_?"

Finn smiled, placing a hand over hers, clutching them to his chest.

"I'm crazy about you, Rachel. You like me for _me _. Not for some status symbol. Not because I'm the quarterback, or popular. Well," he shrugged. "At least I was, before I joined Glee Club."__

__She smiled, and he continued. "I've been dating Quinn since we entered high school and I do love her, maybe a part of me always will. But it's all about appearances with her, and it always has been. I mean, I think she does love me, but she doesn't care about me. Or my feelings."_ _

__"I think she does care," Rachel said. "In her own way. And I think she's worried about losing you. Especially to someone like me. I'm a Lima loser, after all." She said quietly._ _

__"Hey, don't say that. You're the most talented person I know. You're gonna blow everyone out the water when we finish school. You're a star, Rachel."_ _

__Right there in the parking lot, as unromantic as it was, he kissed her again, tenderly and slowly, her hands still clasped against his chest._ _

  


__Standing a short distance away at the door, quietly observing, was Quinn._ _


	9. Chapter 9

Quinn didn’t say anything at first. Hurt quickly replaced anger and as they continued their passionate kiss, she cleared her throat.  
The pair broke apart abruptly and turned to face her, mortified.  
“You have a little something right there.” She said, her voice cracking and her eyes brimming with tears, gesturing to the lipstick smears all over Finn’s face.  
“Quinn, I –” He stammered.  
“ _Don’t_. Don’t you dare speak to me.” She snapped, and before either of them could react, rooted in place by shock, she was running, handbag swinging, feet barely staying in her heels.  
Puck suddenly appeared, lighting up another cigarette.  
“So, you guys just leave me with the bill, huh? You’re lucky your main man slept with half the waitresses here. They owed Stud Puckerman for rockin’ their world and practically begged me not to pay.” He grinned cockily. “Just as well, there’s no way I can afford their fancy steaks.”  
Rachel frowned.  
“Don’t you have a pool cleaning business?”  
Puck ignored her, then his eyes widened as he finally noticed the state they were in.  
“Wow...”he said simply, shaking his head. “Where’s Quinn?”  
“I don’t know. I don’t know, I can’t believe this is happening,” Finn stuttered, panic-stricken. “I-I need to go find her.” He started to move in the direction she had left.  
“Woaaaaaah,” Puck said, grabbing his shoulder. “That is _not_ a good idea, have you seen yourself? You look like a drag queen. Let me go talk to her, you’ll just piss her off more. Which way did she go?”  
He set off at a jog, and Finn collapsed against the wall, staring blankly.  
Slowly, Rachel inched down the wall beside him.  
“Finn, are you okay?” she said quietly.  
“Do I look it?” he snapped.  
Rachel flinched and he sighed and leaned against her. “I’m sorry. None of this is your fault. It’s all mine.”  
“Do you want me to go?”  
By way of answer he clasped her hand with his own. She nestled her head against his neck and they sat like that, an eternity, bewildered.  
Eventually he moved and got to his feet. He pulled her up and into an embrace.  
“It’s dark. I’ll give you a ride home.”  
“It’ll be okay,” she said softly. She didn’t want his hug to end. “Puck will find her. Let it blow over. On Monday we can talk.”  
Together they walked to the car.  
“You don’t know Quinn,” he said. “She doesn’t react to this kinda thing well.” He heard himself, and shook his head. “Well, I don’t think anyone does. I just feel terrible. I didn’t mean for her to get hurt. But who was I kidding?”  
The atmosphere in the ride home was heavy. They said their goodbyes and Rachel hurried upstairs, feigning a headache to avoid the barrage of excited questions her dads were throwing her way. She got ready for bed and burrowed under her blankets. Wrestling with her thoughts, guilt consuming her, she fell asleep with tears staining her pillowcase.

  


Kurt closed his locker, frowning, and turned to face her.  
“While I’m positively livid that you didn’t fill me in sooner, I have to say I feel sorry for you, Rachel. You’re a dead woman walking. Hell hath no fury like a cheerleader scorned.”  
Rachel closed her eyes. “Do you think it will be that bad? Maybe we can just be adults about this and talk.”  
Kurt scoffed.  
“You _cheated_ , Rachel. You cheated with _her boyfriend_. What, you think you can make amends over a hot chocolate and hug it out? This isn’t _Friends!_ ”  
“Oh god.” She sighed. “High school is already hard for me. Now it’s about to get ten times worse.”  
Kurt rolled his eyes. “Even now, Rachel Berry finds a way to make herself the victim. Seriously Rachel, this is really messed up. I may hate Quinn and her coven of witches but this was cruel. Don’t look now, but I think Santana is coming to scratch your eyes out.”  
Sure enough, Lopez was storming towards them.  
“Well, if it isn’t the Olsen twins. Wow Berry, I never knew you had it in you. You always act so innocent, who knew that there was a jezebel hiding under those terrible bangs and grandma sweaters?”  
“Is Quinn okay?” Rachel asked sheepishly.  
Santana raised her eyebrow. “You made out with her boyfriend. In front of her. What do _you,/i > think?”_  
“We didn’t mean to hurt her. It just sort of happened.”  
“Now we both know that’s not true don’t we, troll. You’ve had designs on her man from the moment he joined that stupid Glee Club. And _you_ ,” she wheeled round to face Kurt, who had been watching their exchange intently. “Did you know about them?”  
“Well,” he said, looking away. “Who am I to interfere with true love?”  
Santana pulled a face.  
“You better watch your back, Berry. Quinn doesn’t take humiliation lightly.”


	10. Chapter 10

"I don't understand."

Quinn ignored him, staring into her locker, biting her lip.

"Why aren't you mad at me? Why are you taking this so well?" He repeated, almost desperately. _Be mad at me. Why are you not mad at me?_

Eventually she sighed and turned to face him.

"Please, Finn. Stop. Let's put this behind us. You made a mistake. I can live with that. Why can't you?"

"Because it wasn't okay! Because I messed up! And I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I can never say sorry enough, Quinn."

" _Stop_." She snapped, and her face softened. She wrapped her arms around his waist but he didn't hug her back immediately. He was bewildered, and kissed the top of her head.

He hadn't spoken to Rachel since. The atmosphere at Glee Club was so tense that nobody in the group could really concentrate. Mr Schuester was increasingly stressed about their rehearsals as Regionals drew ever closer, and was strongly considering giving his and Rachel's number to Santana and Brittany.

As she walked away, Finn slammed his fist against the wall and his friend appeared, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked seriously, watching his face carefully.

"No," he muttered. "I must have really screwed up for her to be acting this normal. Or do I matter so little to her that she isn't upset by my betrayal?"

Puck smiled and shook his head. "Dude you worry too much. It was only a kiss." His eyes flashed, and he looked away. "Not like you slept with her."

Finn frowned, and nodded. "I guess. Come on, we better get to History class. If we're late she's gonna fail us again."

  


Every time she walked past the cheerleaders in the hallway, Rachel did her best to shrink into the background. To her complete surprise, however, Quinn hadn't exacted any revenge, _yet_ , although the usual daily slushie-to-the-face experience had almost doubled. _Still, I should be grateful I haven't found a horse's head in my locker_ , she thought grimly.

While she was in the bathroom, Santana was waiting for her.

"Sup, Berry?" she said, smirking.

"What do you want, Santana?" Rachel said hesitantly, painfully aware that nobody else was around.

"Quinn's playing nice. For now. She has bigger things on her mind."

A delicious smile played on her lips and Rachel narrowed her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, washing her hands at the basin.

"Well, dwarf, it means you got lucky. But don't get too comfortable. This should be fun."

She left the bathroom, the corridor ringing out with her laughter, leaving Rachel dumbfounded.

  


Puck was twitchy all day. At the end of practice Finn cornered him in the showers.

"Dude, are you gay?" he said, snatching a clean towel and hurriedly wrapping it around his waist.

Finn glared at him.

"What's going on with you? You've hardly talked to me and when you do, it's always about Quinn."

Puck froze, gazing at the floor.

"Has something happened? Did you fall out?" Finn asked anxiously.

A wave of relief hit his face and he grinned.

"No, man. I haven't spoken to her since you pulled a Charlie Sheen and scared her off."

"She's been acting really weird. I tried to get her to talk about it, you know, to the guidance counsellor or something. She's been avoiding me and acting really weird. She said it doesn't matter and she forgives me."

Puck sprayed under his arms with deodorant. "So? What's the big deal? You said you're sorry. She forgave you. Isn't that the point of apologies in the first place?"

  


Rachel was surprised to see the note left on her desk as Finn brushed past. She was sitting at the bleachers, shivering a little as clouds skated over the sun, when he sat beside her. His body heat was very welcome at this moment, and she resisted the urge to wrap herself around him.

"I'm sorry I haven't been speaking to you, Rachel. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

Rachel smiled as he stared blankly ahead at the empty football pitch. He looked troubled, and she wanted nothing more than to kiss him, stroke his cheek and promise him it would be okay.

"Am I overreacting?" he said. "Something's up with Quinn. Has she spoken to you lately?"

Rachel turned to face him. "No. I fully expected her and her cronies to jump me first thing. I haven't seen her all day. Come to think of it," she frowned, and he looked at her. "I haven't seen her since Puck went looking for her that night."

Finn leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees, thinking hard. Rachel could practically hear the cogs in his brain spinning, and it slowly dawned on her too.

"That bastard." He muttered, and he stormed off, bristling with anger.

  


Puck had his back to him at the front of the school, smoking and flirting with a sophomore, when he grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him to the ground. Pinning him down, face twisted with anger, he raised his fist. Puck was visibly shocked, and he began to squirm.

"I know what you did," Finn growled, their faces inches apart. "Admit it. I want to hear you say it."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Puck yelled, trying to free his arms.

Finn dug his fingers in and raised his fist again.

"You slept with her, didn't you? You slept with my girlfriend!"

With great effort, Puck pushed Finn off and rolled out of reach. Struggling to his feet, he wheeled around to face Finn, who was incensed.

"So what if I did," he said. Finn lunged at him and he dodged, locking his arm around his friend's neck. "You stopped being her boyfriend when you kissed Berry. _That's_ why she's been so nice about this whole thing. It makes sense to me now. She felt guilty about her moment of weakness with the Stud."

Finn roared and threw him off. He began raining punches, blinded with rage, when a high pitched scream made him stop. In the moment of hesitation Puck slammed his head against Finn's and he collapsed beside him.

Quinn was screaming, tears streaming down her face. Rachel also appeared, hand flying to her mouth in shock. She held Quinn tight, who, overwhelmed with distress, hugged her back. Rachel covered her face with her hand and made soothing noises as she leaned into her shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably.

" _Stop!_ " She screamed. " _Just stop it_!"

Both boys were battered, but it was hard to tell who was worse off. Finn had a cut above his eye and Puck was spitting blood. 

"Why did you do it?" Finn croaked, holding his side. 

Puck looked him dead in the eye but did not speak. Quinn continued to moan and Rachel stroked her blonde hair, eyes brimming with tears. 

"You're best friends. Don't let this ruin that. Just stop. Haven't you done enough? Is beating each other to a pulp really going to make this better?" 

Finn laughed harshly. "It will make me _feel_ better." He said, and he lunged again. Puck grabbed him by the lapels. 

"Just stop! We both know how this ends and neither of us wants it to come to that. Look at her," he said, gesturing with his head. " _Look at her_!" 

Finn finally took notice of Quinn. His heart broke. She was such a mess, she didn't even care that it was Rachel who was comforting her. She pushed away to face them both, mascara streaking down her face. She looked at them both in turn and ran back into the school. 

Rachel shook her head, visibly shaken. 

"Haven't you both done enough?" she said quietly. And she too left, pushing through the silent crowd that had gathered to watch. 

Finn was panting, but his weight sagged against Puck's grip, defeated. 

"Show's over, losers," Puck shouted, glaring at the spectators, who all began to hurriedly disperse. "If I catch any of you filming this, I'll rip out your spleen and feed it to your mama." 


End file.
